In parent application Ser. No. 12/129,003, we described a solution to assist with time management, working memory, and executive function for students, especially those with ADHD. Accurately recording descriptions of tasks to be performed (including a description of the work to be performed and the required completion time, which may either be a particular day or a particular time during that day, depending on the assignment), remembering homework and supplies, completing homework, handing in homework, and remembering future appointments, practices, and meetings are challenging tasks for many students and are especially difficult for those with ADHD.
It is a system and method centered around one or more time management devices, which could be a smartphone, pocket PC, media player, hand-held game device, tablet or mini-tablet, or other easily-carried device on which programs adapted to implement the method can be run. Other computer programs, utilized by the teacher, student, or parent/guardian, interact with the program on the student's time management devices.
The student enters task descriptions (such as the homework problems or reading assigned and their required completion time, things to bring to a later class, or events to be attended) into the time management device. Those descriptions are then furnished to the teacher or parent/guardian who confirm that the information was entered correctly. When the task entry has been confirmed, the student receives “banked points” which are stored in the time management device and can be later used by the student toward a socially desirable reward, such as being able to make or receive telephone calls if the time management device is a cell phone, playing music or watching a video if the time management device has a media player function, or playing a game if the time management device acts as a game console.